Trapped
by SilverTongueLoki
Summary: The Avengers meet Chell and attempt to shut down Aperture. Will they succeed? Rated T for some language. hints of Chell/Tony and Natasha/Clint Enjoy :D
1. Chapter 1

Trapped

1. The Mission

Tony Stark stared at the mission statement before him. It was lengthy with many pictures and descriptions given by a young woman named Chell. Chell had shown up somewhere in the middle of New Mexico, looking beaten and battered. She managed to find S.H.I.E.L.D.'s base in the middle of nowhere.

When she arrived, she could only make small grunting noises in the back of her throat. She was carrying a box that she refused to let go of. Nick Fury was about to send her to the hospital when he suddenly changed his mind. He says that he recognizes the logo on her jumpsuit. He ordered that she was sent to speech therapy immediately.

When she emerged, she could speak in both English and French, almost as though the ability to speak had just been… forgotten, not lost.

That's when things get weird. Chell told the story of a facility, underground, called Aperture Science Laboratories, where an Artificial Intelligence (AI) called GLaDOS had forced her to do a series of tests. These tests included a special type of gun that somehow shot portals. She claims that she put a robot core in control of the facility, only to discover that it was the body of the AI itself that was evil, not the core.

Once she put GLaDOS back in control of Aperture, she was let go. Chell arrived, she believes, somewhere in New Mexico, miles from civilization.

For some reason, unknown to Stark or anyone else, Nick Fury believed her. He knew something that no one else did, as usual.

He was sending in The Avengers. It has been a year since the Manhattan was nearly destroyed by an angry god, and Fury believes that it is time for them to return.

Now that Tony had the mission, he was expected to report to the New Mexico facility to meet this Chell and meet up with the rest of the team by tomorrow evening. Tony sighed and set the file down on the large coffee table.

"Pep," he called half heartedly. "Pep, I need to talk to you, and you're not going to like it."

Tony's new wife rounded the corner, dressed in a T-shirt and a pair of shorts. She looked concerned "What is it, Tony?"

Tony smirked a little. "We're getting the band back together, Pep." He handed her the mission statement. "Meaning, I'm not gonna be around for a while."

Pepper sighed as she read the brief version of the mission. "Ok, Tony, it looks like you have to leave in a few hours to get there on time…"

Tony kissed her briefly. "I'm sorry, Pep, this was supposed to be our honeymoon."

Pepper smiled a small smile. "You're going to come back, right? Promise me that you'll take me back here when you get back."

Tony looked around the small hut that he had bought in Tahiti. "Of course, Pepper. Or do you want to go to Fiji, because I can make that happen…"

"Don't worry about it, Tony," Pepper said.

"I'll come back as soon as I can, Pep. I'll pay for your plane trip back, just use my credit card," Tony began.

"Don't worry about it," she repeated. "Now go, before you're late."

Tony stole one last kiss before gathering his things and boarding the private jet. The last glimpse of his new wife was her waving and smiling sadly. "I'll get you for this, Fury," he muttered under his breath.

0o0

One long, boring plane ride later, Tony arrived in New Mexico, right behind the S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters. He stormed into the building and found what room Fury wanted the Avengers to meet in. He walked into the room to find Clint Barton, Natasha Romanoff, Bruce Banner, and Steve Rodgers discussing the mission.

They all fell silent when he entered the room. "Oh, hi everybody. What's up?"

At least Steve smiled a little. "Welcome back, Stark."

Everyone else greeted Tony before going back to their previous conversation.

"This is insane," Natasha said. "Who would do something like that?"

Bruce shrugged. "AI's do go out of control sometimes. It is possible that this 'GLaDOS' just was out of control when she captured Chell."

"It's possible," Tony said. "But I doubt it. In your words, Bruce, I think that, 'her brain is full of cats'."

"Oh, I wouldn't say that," came a girl's voice with a thick French accent. "But I might have gone a little insane being a science experiment for a deranged robot."

A girl entered the room, followed by Nick Fury. She had long, black hair that went to her shoulders. She had soft, blue eyes, and a gaze that seemed far off. She was tall, and maybe 20 years old. You could tell that she had been through a lot in her life.

Tony shrunk back. "Uh, I take it that you're Chell."

"That would be me," Chell said simply.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss. Chell," Steve said.

Tony spoke up. "Yeah, nice to meet you."

"We've heard a lot about you," Natasha said. "Why don't you have a seat so we know what

we're getting ourselves into?"

Director Fury took a seat and motioned for Chell to take the seat next to him. She obliged.

"Miss. Chell, why don't you tell us more about this GLaDOS?" Nick said.

Chell shivered involuntarily. This was not something that she liked to relive. "Carolyn, the assistant to the guy who founded Aperture, was part of this… sick experiment that took a person's intelligence and put it into a robot. GLaDOS _is _Carolyn. The body of the robot is the evil part of her. She tried to kill me on multiple occasions, but she still let me go. She said that it was the easy thing to do, and let me go.

"But if- no, when -you run into her while you're down there, be careful. She is a genius, the smartest thing on the planet. She's-"

"I object," Tony interrupted. "JARVIS is smarter, I bet you."

"Shut up, Stark," Bruce said forcefully. "Please, continue."

Chell glared at Tony before launching into her tale again. "As I was saying… GLaDOS had me trapped there for uh, well the machine said that I was there for 99999 somethings. I'm guessing - no, hoping- that it was days. So basically, I was asleep for almost 20 years. Yes, that also means that, technically, I'm twenty years older than I look."

"I know the feeling," Steve said.

Tony scoffed. "Yeah, while you were doing time as a capsicle."

"Shut up, Stark," Clint said with a sigh. Everyone was surprised. Clint never really spoke unless he was spoken to. Again, Stark shut his trap and Chell continued.

"So basically, if you go there, go with your weapons. Take everything that you can with you. And whatever you do, do _not _give her access to her neurotoxin under _any circumstances. Also, she has these things called turrets, they are full of full of bullets. Don't get into their line of sight, or they will kill you. That's about all that you need to know."_

_Director Fury nodded. "Did you get all that, agents? We leave in the morning, Chell will show us the way. Dismissed."_

_Everyone dispersed, that is, except for Steve and Chell. _

"_Chell," Steve said after everyone was gone. "I know how you feel."_

_Chell shook her head. "I know your story, my dad used to tell me about you, before Aperture, when I was 5. He fought in World War II as well, you know. But trust me, you know nothing about how I feel."_

_Steve was shocked. Again, it was a painful reminder who he was and what time he came from. "Oh, of course."_

"_I'm sorry, Steve. It's just all so…" she trailed off_

"_Confusing?"_

"_Pretty much."_

_Steve shook his head. "Isn't it a little soon for you to go back?"_

"_I cant say I'm looking forward to it," Chell said as she stalked out of the room, leaving Steve alone._

_No one slept well that night, especially Chell. She had just gotten out of that… That hell hole three weeks ago, and now she had to go back? Chell knew that GLaDOS would do anything to get her back into that facility._

_She glanced across the room at her weighted companion cube sitting on a chair. That was her final reminder of the facility. Hopefully, it was the last memory that she would have of the inside._

_She was wrong, of course._


	2. Chapter 2

2. Aperture Science Laboratories

Chell reluctantly led The Avengers through the fields to the facility that she had just escaped. Too soon, they stood at the old shed surrounded by junk and debris. Warning signs plastered on the front offered a not-so-obvious clue as to what it really was.

Tony scoffed. "_That's _the huge underground facility entrance?"

Chell opened the door, revealing the elevator that had originally taken her out of that… monstrosity in the first place. She cringed at the sight. The elevator was barely large enough to hold one person at a time, much less the entire Avengers team.

"Oh," Tony said in a small voice. "That's just the elevator."

The evil, chuckling voice of GLaDOS came from the depths of Aperture. "Is that you, you fat, adopted, murderous lunatic? I honestly never expected to see you here again. I told you to never come back. But- ah -you brought more test subjects. Allow me one second."

Chell nearly growled as the door slammed shut. A few seconds later, the door swung open again, revealing a new, large elevator. "Come on down, Chell. We can catch up a little. Tell me, has the little Moron crashed back to Earth yet? Come, come. We have much to discuss…"

Natasha looked nervous. "I don't like this… What if it's a trap?"

"I can still hear you," GLaDOS said matter-of-factly.

Nick Fury sighed. "You guys have dealt with a _god _I'm sure that you guys can handle an AI."

Everyone nodded in agreement. Slowly, one by one, they all entered the elevator. Chell and Fury waited for the door to slam shut and the team to be whisked away.

"Oh no," GLaDOS chuckled. "That won't do. I need you, Chell. Come on, I don't bite…" A thick, metallic rope launched out of the elevator and wrapped around Chell's waist, causing her to yelp. Before anyone could react, she was dragged into the elevator.

The door slammed shut and the rope disappeared back into the depths of Aperture Laboratories.

"Damn it, I knew this was a bad idea!" Chell screamed. Now, she showed how scared she really was. She was shaking and biting her nails. "This isn't happening… This _can't _be happening!"

Surprisingly, it was Tony who comforted her. He gave her a hug and whispered, "It's going to be alright, Chell, shh, calm down."

Chell gratefully returned the hug before following Tony's advice and calming down a little. Once she wasn't hysterical, he let go. Not a moment too soon, the doors opened to reveal a huge robot with one large, yellow optic.

GLaDOS laughed darkly. "Chell, my, my, my. You clean up well. I do not remember a time when you weren't in an Aperture jumpsuit. Welcome back, darling. I see that you brought friends this time… I suppose I could find a spot for them… oh wait, is this what I think it is? Oh, it is!"

Everyone exchanged worried glances.

"You-" she brought her optic close to Bruce. "-Are Bruce Banner! The Hulk, in other words. I've heard of the accident! Ohhh you are going to be fun to test!

"And you must be Tony Stark," she said to Tony, who was in his Iron Man suit. "The genius billionaire!"

"You forgot 'playboy' and 'philanthropist'," Tony said, his usual cocky self.

If she could, GLaDOS would have rolled her eyes. "ah- that to, Mr. Stark. I know all of you, even you, Ms. Romanoff.

"I hacked into S.H..I.E.L.D.'s database. I know everything about you all. Now, who wants to test?"

Tony raised his hand. "I didn't study!"

"Perfect," GLaDOS purred.

And that's when everyone is knocked out by the gas that GLaDOS has been letting into the room since they arrived.

0o0

While the new subjects were out cold, GLaDOS went over all of their files for the billionth time (no exaggeration intended), looking for their weak spots. Natasha Romanoff's was her partner, Clint Barton, and vice versa. Bruce Banner's was The Hulk, or, as he liked to call it, "The Other Guy". Tony Stark's was the arch reactor in his chest. Steve Rodger's was compassion.

"This is going to be too easy…" GLaDOS said with a light laugh. "Too easy…"

0o0

Chell woke in an all-to-familiar room with a small toilet against the opposite wall. She groaned out loud. It wasn't a dream. This is real.

There was something new, however. Another bed had been placed next to hers. The person in the bed was the sleeping form of Tony Stark.

"Damn it," Chell muttered. "Anyone but him."

Tony opened his eyes. "What happened? And where the hell is my suit?"

"She knocked us out, and now, we are stuck testing until we die. Oh, GLaDOS probably stole your suit while you were out. I knew it was a bad idea to listen to you people…" Chell explained.

Tony couldn't argue with that. "Let's get started."

They got out of their respective cots and exited the room through the broken glass. The doors slid open. To reveal a large room, covered in white panels.

"Oh, you're up," GLaDOS said unenthusiastically. "These next tests require cooperation. You and your partner must solve these tests that are created for robots- meaning they can be _very _deadly -with these special portal guns. Chell can tell you all about these, Stark."

The panels on the floor in front of their feet opened up, revealing two podiums, each with an odd looking gun on it. It had a main body, which was white, and three black prongs on the end of it. Energy seemed to blossom inside of those prongs like a flower.

Tony glanced over at Chell, who had already taken up her gun. His jaw nearly dropped. She seemed so much stronger, more at ease with the gun in her hands.

She shot two experimental portals on the white walls in front of the two, a red one directly underneath the ceiling, and an orange one on ground level. She broke for a run towards the two portals.

"Chell…" Tony said, stopping her mid step. "Are you sure that this is a good idea?"

Chell laughed, and for the first time since Tony had seen her, she seemed truly happy. "You see these?" she asked, gesturing to the stupid looking bar on the back of her boots. "Long-fall braces. You have them too."

Tony looked down. Sure enough, there were braces on his boots as well. Also, he was wearing an orange jumsuit with the Aperture logo across the chest. He looked up long enough to see Chell pass through one portal and emerge from the other, drop thirty feet, and stay standing like nothing had happened. It was as though she was born to do it.

It took Tony a second to figure out his own gun before he followed Chell's lead and did a few test portals. By the time he was done, Chell had the top of her Jumpsuit tied around her waist, revealing her white tank top that had the Aperture logo printed on it.

"Please proceed through the door to continue testing," GLaDOS said.

"I knew you weren't mute," GLaDOS added when they had stepped into their respective transportation tubes.

0o0

Clint woke in a small, closet like room. There was one other bed and a toilet in the far corner. The person in the bed was Clint, who Steve was sure was awake, just pretending to be asleep.

"Come on, Clint," Steve said.

Clint groaned. "This is real, isn't it?

"I'm afraid so," Steve muttered.

GLaDOS' voice appeared out of thin air. "Please proceed through the portal to get to the testing area."

A red circle of light appeared across the small room, and, like a doorway, they could see another room beyond their own.

"Wow," Clint said. "That's… Amazing."

"Yep."

Clint and Steve pass through the portal, arriving in a large room.

"Welcome to the Combat Testing Initiative, where you are pinned against a robot that is programmed to kill you at all costs. Your job is to get that robot to fail at its mission and save your partner using these specialized portal guns. Not only can you shoot portals, it also doubles as a weapon! Go ahead, try it out, and please, don't kill each other," GLaDOS' voice said (Though it was obvious that it was prerecorded).

Clint's brow furrowed as though he just noticed something. "Hey Steve."

"Yes?"

"Where the hell is my bow?"

0o0

Bruce Banner woke in a cold, damp room. It was dark, there was only one light in the middle of the room, flickering slightly, casting an ominous glow over the space. There was nothing but a small table in the room.

"Hello," GLaDOS' voice was cold as the air in the room. "and welcome to being a scientist for Aperture Science!"

_That's all she wants from me…? _

"Please proceed to the table, where your instruction will be furthered." Bruce approached the table. "Now, Banner, I hear that you are the best gamma ray scientist on the planet. You are going to follow my instructions _very _carefully. I'm sure you remember the Tesseract?"

_Oh god no…_

"Of course you do. You are going to open a portal for me, ah, not me, but for him."

Only then does Bruce notice the tall figure across the room. The only color that he can see is the man's green eyes.

"Oh god no," Bruce muttered.

Loki smirked. "Oh no, Dr. Banner, I _am _a god."

0o0

Natasha was not good in small spaces. So when she woke in a room about the size and shape of a prison cell, she nearly had a breakdown. She was beyond claustrophobic, mind you. You put Natasha into a small space and she will claw her own eyes out, practically.

As much as GLaDOS was enjoying Natasha's squirming, she knew that it was time for testing. "Please pass through the provided portal to begin testing."

Natasha sprinted out of the portal. She looked over her shoulder in time to see the portal close behind her.

"For the next tests, you will work alone. You will use the provided portal gun to complete a series of tests. Please pass through the door to begin."

If there was something that Natasha hated more than being trapped in a small space, it was being alone. Ever since she started dating Clint, she didn't have to worry about it.

_She's using our weaknesses against us, Natasha noted mentally. Of course, she had no one to tell this information to, it was just a good connection._

_With a sigh, Natasha passed through the door and got into the elevator with her portal gun. _

"_Good girl," GLaDOS said as though she were speaking to a dog._


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N hello, my lovelies! Yes, I'm sorry it took so long for chapter three. *sigh* I've been busy. I promise to update more! **

3. Testing

Chell wasn't used to being around other people, especially not a cocky billionaire. Tony never shut up, while she had always tested in silence.

"Hey Chell," Tony said.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"You know why I talk so much?"

Chell rolled her eyes. "So you're not just trying to be annoying?"

"That hurt, Chell. But really, the reason that I talk so much is because I don't want to lose the ability to speak like you did," Tony murmured.

Chell considered that for a second. "Fine, I'll talk more. Just… Don't talk to me while I'm thinking, ok?"

"Deal."

GLaDOS' voice came once more. "Very good. At this point, I think that you two are ready for the more… Advanced tests. Continue testing."

The door slid open. Tony groaned when he saw what lie ahead. Two metal plates were smashing together right outside of the door, blocking their path. Beyond that, all they could see was the red glow of either lasers or fire.

Chell gulped. "Tony?"

"Yeah?"

"No talking."

"Agreed."

0o0

"CLINT!" Steve shouted from where he was dangling above the ground, an angry robot snapping at his feet.

"I'm a little busy here!" Clint called back while shooting some turrets with his gun.

They had solved test after test, both taking turns being the one that needed to be saved. Clint wished for nothing more than his bow. He could see many cracks in the wall where he could send an explosive-tipped arrow to at least give GLaDOS some trouble.

Clint considered this as he shot the robot that was threatening Steve, blasting it to bits. Steve was dropped to the ground, where he landed on his feet. It was these… things on the back of their boots that allowed them to always land on their feet. Clint also had a suspicion that he could drop from any height and still land on his feet.

"That was close," Steve commented.

"Too close. Sorry, bud. I just got… Stuck," Clint said, his attempt at an apology.

"Don't worry about it."

"Continue testing," GLaDOS said.

Steve groaned. "We know, we know."

"Just keep testing," she snapped.

Clint leaned close to Steve. "We need a plan," he whispered.

"I'm working on it."

0o0

Natasha was solving these tests faster than GLaDOS could build them. Her mind worked much faster than the average human, and GLaDOS was actually impressed. It almost made her want to take back the dog comment from earlier. _Almost. _

It occurred to GLaDOS that Natasha might be too smart. She had specifically broken the team up so that they were working with their opposites. The only exception to this rule was Natasha. She worked best on her own, maybe better with Barton on a good day.

If Natasha was left alone for too long, she might figure out how to overthrow GLaDOS.

This was not good.

0o0

Bruce glared at the psychotic god that stood before him. Loki simply smirked. "I see how it is. You know, I understand how hard it must be for you, constantly having to be careful around those you love. Knowing that you are a monster. Constantly having to live with that fear. That _guilt. _You and I are not so different, Dr. Banner."

"I am nothing like you," Banner growled. "You had everything! You _chose _to be a monster! I- I have no choice. You know _nothing _about me."

Loki wasn't surprised. It was exactly the answer that he was expecting. "How- exactly -did I choose this?" Just enough false emotion laced his words that Banner began to believe him. "I am a monster! My father was a monster!"

Banner threw his hands in the air, exasperated. "You had everything! Some kids live on their own. Others die of starvation! Most don't have half as good of a life that you had! You were raised as a prince! You had everything that you could ever want _and more_!"

That, on the other hand, caught Loki off guard. Now, the emotion in his voice was real. "Oh, I had everything? I was constantly living in the shadow of my older brother! My favored older brother, the crown prince of Asgard! _He's _the one who got everything! The adoration, even the Allfather's love. Me? I was nothing more than a clever, mischievous child! A problem that needed to be fixed. A liar. A traitor. That's all I will ever be in the eyes of my so called 'father'!"

"Listen, Loki," Bruce said, forcing his voice to be calm. "You don't need to do such rash actions in order to gain The Allfather's love. He loves you the way you are, Loki."

"_Lies_," Loki hissed. "The Allfather doesn't love me, don't you understand? He will never love me! He could never love a frost giant!"

_Frost Giant? _"Look, this plan is crazy," Bruce said quietly. "There is a very slim chance that it'll work, trust me."

"I'm seeing this through to the end, Dr. Banner," Loki muttered in defeat. "Anyway, I couldn't stop GLaDOS even if I wanted to. Now get back to work."

"Yes," came GLaDOS' voice. "Back to work."

Loki hated how much control GLaDOS held. He wanted that power. He craved it. He _needed _it.

**A/N Thank you all for your reviews and putting this story on story alert!**

**I know you're all wondering why the hell Loki is working with GLaDOS, or even how he discovered Aperture in the first place. (And no one has asked about Thor yet... Hint. Hint. ;]) All of these questions will be answered! :3**

**Thank you,**

**SilverTongueLoki**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N (Kinda long, sorry :)**

**Ok, first off, SORRY it took me so long to update, I went to camp, no computers/phones allowed. Sorry D:**

**Second things second, I know little to nothing about Nick Fury's past, so I just came up with my own ideas ;) If I screw anything up too terribly bad, just let me know.**

**Thanks!**

**~SilverTongueLoki**

4. A Slight Problem

To say that Nick Fury hated GLaDOS would be an understatement. Not only had she- it? -taken his entire team of elite superheroes _and _his only link to that facility in one grab. Oh, he absolutely loathed her.

"Sir," came the crisp voice of Agent Hill. "Sir, we have the agents gathered in Conference Room 5 for briefing."

Fury nodded and wordlessly led Hill through the labyrinth of halls. The agents would need to know what this monstrous robot could do. Fury stepped through the door and was greeted by the four faces of the response team.

Fury's eye narrowed. "Do any of you know why you are here?"

A young woman, maybe 25, with short, curly red hair spoke up. "We are here because the Avengers have been kidnapped, sir!"

"You must be Sydney Mason," Fury said.

"The one and only," She replied smoothly.

"Like Agent Mason said, the Avengers have been captured by a rogue AI called Genetic Life and Disk Operating System, or GLaDOS." a hand drawn picture of GLaDOS (courtesy of Chell) appeared on the screen above him. "Now, GLaDOS is obsessed with science. She was created to run one of the largest laboratories ever, Aperture science.

"She went rogue on Bring Your Daughter to Work Day, killing all of the test subjects, team of scientists that had created her, and their daughters. As far as we know, she only spared one person." an actual picture of Chell appeared on the screen. "Chell showed up to this very base two weeks ago. Normally, I would have her brief you, but she was taken by GLaDOS along with the Avengers.

"Now, your team's job is to rescue the Avengers and Chell. Do you all understand?"

He was met by a chorus of 'yes sir's'.

"Now, GLaDOS has extensive security systems, including turrets," a drawing of a turret appeared on the screen. "These will shoot bullets at you if you get in their line of sight. Also, she has neurotoxin that will kill you in five minutes. Finally, she had bombs that she can and will shoot at you. To help with this, you will all be equipped with bullet proof vests and gas masks. Agent Hill will fill you in on the strategy that you will all be using. Agent?"

Hill stepped forward. "You all have different skills that will be required while in Aperture. Agent Stacy Keys is one of SHIELD's top assassins, trained by Natasha Romanoff herself. Agent Tim Baker is the leader of the Special Operations department. Agent Sydney Mason is our best interrogator. Finally, Agent Carlos Parker is our best hacker.

"Now that we know each other's talents, we should point out how they will come in handy down in Aperture. Stealth will be needed, along with strength and brains. You all will be needed in some way. Your strategy is to sneak around the back way, where GLaDOS cannot touch you. You will need to shut down GLaDOS and rescue the Avengers and Chell. Are we clear?"

"Yes ma'am," they all said.

"Now that you know what you're up against," Fury said. "Go get some sleep and meet me at the helicopter pad at 7:00am tomorrow morning."

0o0

Chell remembered a scream. Maybe it was hers, she really wasn't sure. The next thing she remembered was darkness.

It wasn't even the hardest test she had ever done. It was, however, the hardest test she had done _with another person_.

Chell became aware of her surroundings, and she became aware of a voice.

"-and now… now she's here, GLaDOS!" Chell recognized the voice to be Tony's. "She's hurt! She's unconscious! _Fix her._"

The cool voice of GLaDOS filled the room. "Calm down, Stark. She should wake up momentarily."

Slowly, painfully slowly, Chell opened her eyes. Once her vision came into focus, she realized that she had never left the testing area. She was lying on the ground, between two metal plates, both dangerously close to her. Chell shifted her position ever so slightly, and instantly regretted it. White hot pain erupted from her right ankle, all the way up to her thigh. She let out a small squeak.

"Do you see her leg?" Tony continued, oblivious to the fact that Chell had woken up. "It looks like a bus ran over it, backed up, then ran over it again!"

"Is this love, Stark?" GLaDOS asked. "Because last I checked, you just got _married._"

Tony snorted. "_That's _your definition of love? I just said that she looked like she had been run over by a bus. Twice."

"Gee, thanks, Tony," she managed to croak out.

Tony spun around. "Chell! Are you ok? You know what, don't answer that."

"Wha-what happened?" she asked.

Tony grimaced. "Your leg got caught in that plate. It was crushed five times before GLaDOS finally shut it off. You passed out after the second or third time."

"And she refuses to help me, right?" Tony nodded. Chell sighed. "Allow me."

Tony snorted. "Good luck with that."

Chell sucked in a deep breath, ignoring the pain in her leg. "GLaDOS! I can't test with a mutilated leg! So either fix it or let me out of this damn facility!"

GLaDOS considered that. She couldn't let Chell win. Not again. "Fine, fine. An android will be down momentarily to escort you to the infirmary."

Tony stared at her, baffled. "I've been trying to get her to help you for maybe an hour now."

Chell rolled her eyes. "She's _GLaDOS_, Tony. She cant stand not testing. And here I was thinking you were a genius."

After a few minutes of awkward silence, the panels parted, revealing a robot. It was the same, milky white as a turret, with a single orange optic. It had spindly arms and legs that were about as thick a twigs.

"Ok, Orange," GLaDOS said. "Take these two to the infirmary and get back to testing!"

Orange, as GLaDOS had called it, motioned for Chell and Tony to follow it out the opening between the panels,

"I cant move, genius," Chell muttered.

Orange motioned frantically at Tony, who rolled his eyes in defeat. "Alright!" he said, stooping down to Chell and picked her up bridal style.

The pain that shot throughout Chell's body was nearly unbearable. She clutched herself closer to Tony, gritting her teeth.

"Enjoying yourself?" Tony asked with a chuckle.

Chell snarled something incomprehensible, probably "Shut up, Stark!"

"I knew you were."

That earned Tony a well deserved weak slap to the back of his head. He simply laughed at her and kept walking.

When the robot opened a door, leading to a long hallway with white walls, floors, and ceilings. Tony groaned.

"It looks like a high school."

"At… Least… You… Went to… High school," Chell said, trying not to pass out.

"You didn't miss anything," Tony said with a light laugh. "Trust me."

0o0

Natasha made it to the last test that GLaDOS had for her in under two weeks. It shouldn't have been possible. No test subject _ever _in the history of Aperture had completed the tests that fast. GLaDOS considered that she might be useful to her in the future.

Finally, she got an idea. If she had been human, she would have grinned. Then, she started to hum.

_One day they woke me up so I could live forever…_


End file.
